


the other side of the coin

by hyochu



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Crossdressing, M/M, crossdresser!hyojong, sugar baby!hyojong, sugar daddy!yanan, yandawn needs love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyochu/pseuds/hyochu
Summary: the other side of the coinー a different way of considering a situation, making it seem either better or worse than it did originally.





	the other side of the coin

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first time writing for yandawn,, i want to cherish this sweet rarepair,, ive been inspired ever since those pictures of yanan and hyojongies pizza date were posted on twt lmao. anyway i hope u enjoy (dont read if u dont like making out, crossdressing and sugar daddy concepts i guess??) <3

The time was nearing 1am when Hyojong’s phone buzzed, multiple times, and he frowned in confusion. Someone was texting him? Who could be messaging at this time? It was certainly none of his family, and he was 99% sure it wouldn’t be one of his friends, since they were all lightweights and slept much earlier than Hyojong was inclined to. He rubbed his eyes, pulled his headphones out and shuffled himself over to where his phone was on the bed. He yawned and checked his appearance in the reflection of his phone for a moment before pressing the home button.

Oh. Shit. His heart began to beat faster when he saw who they were from, and what for. They read:

Yanan [00:52]: Hyojong?  
Yanan [00:52]: Are you awake?  
Yanan [00:53]: Something tells me you are. Come over, I have something for you.

Hyojong bit his lip, immediately getting to his feet, and wandered over to his mirror. He poked at the dark circles under his eyes and messed with his hair a little. He supposed he looked presentable. His phone lit up again, and upon seeing the message, he hurriedly decided to reply.

Yanan [00:55]: I can see you’ve read these. Are you ignoring me? I meant I have a gift for you. Will that make you reply?

It was times like these that Hyojong wished he wasn’t such a tease, but also, well, he didn’t.

Hyojong [00:55]: No~ Try harder~

He giggled to himself, imagining Yanan’s expression as he read the message. Oh, Yanan was typing.

Yanan [00:56]: Baby. Please?

Hyojong grinned, his cheeks tinted with a blush. He had Yanan wrapped around his little finger, which he felt a little bit bad about, so he compensated by texting Yanan that he would come over.

Hyojong [00:57]: Okay. I’ll see you soon <3

Yanan [00:57]: Thank you.

Hyojong grabbed his backpack with all his essentials in, pulled his hoodie over his head, and locked his dorm room. He forgot to text Yanan to see if he had sent a car, but the answer was waiting for him when he left his building. A ridiculously expensive looking car was parked outside, and the usual chauffeur opened the door for him. He had done this many times before, but he still got shy every time. He smiled at the chauffeur, who bowed and greeted him with a polite, “Mr Kim, nice to see you.” Hyojong wondered why he still bothered with formalities, but replied with, “you too!” and sat down, messing around on his phone to waste some time on the journey. He had missed Yanan, he realised, and it really showed when the car came to a stop outside of Yanan’s house and his heart beat faster than it was previously out of excitement. The chauffeur opened the door for him, and Hyojong bowed his head courteously. He waved to the kind man as he walked up the stairs to Yanan’s spacious house, and rang the doorbell.

Yanan answered the door within a few seconds, and gave Hyojong a charming smile before placing a hand on the small of his back and closing the door behind him. He turned to face the shorter boy, and shot him a smirk before leaning down. He kissed Hyojong, and, God, Hyojong had missed this more than he thought. Yanan had been busy with work, so he hadn’t been able to make any time for even the most precious person in his life recently, which probably also explained the 1am meeting time. But Hyojong didn’t mind, no, not at all, because within a matter of moments Yanan met his lips again, clumsily. They attempted to make their way upstairs, but Hyojong’s knees suddenly felt like jelly, Yanan’s hands roaming everywhere around his frame. He felt as if he could melt into the kiss, all exploring hands and desperation. No. This isn’t what he came for. Sure, the real reason was selfish, but Yanan offered. He always did.

Hyojong broke away from the kiss and grinned devilishly, pressing a kiss to Yanan’s cheek to make up for pulling away.

“So, what did you get me?” Hyojong couldn’t help but smile back as Yanan broke into a grin, obviously refusing to answer, but he led Hyojong upstairs by their now interlocked hands. Instead of leading Hyojong into his bedroom like usual, he stepped into his dressing room, and Hyojong quirked an eyebrow when he saw the gift bag on Yanan’s dresser. Yanan observed the look on Hyojong’s face, and leaned down, close to Hyojong’s face, but not kissing, nothing. He whispered so softly that Hyojong nearly missed it, purely enjoying the sensation.

“It’s something special. I really want you to try it. It’s nice, darling, I promise.” Hyojong, out of reflex, pouted in response to the pet name. Yanan, a strong fan of Hyojong’s cuteness, pecked his lips swiftly before leaving. He slid the door closed behind him respectfully, which left Hyojong to get into whatever it was he had got him. A designer outfit, maybe? He turned on his heel to see what the gift was.

Hyojong stepped closer to the gift bag, already shrugging his way out of his clothes, and began to unwrap the present inside. He couldn’t have anticipated what it was, not in a million years, and he was thoroughly confused when he opened the wrapping to see a baby pink pleated skirt. Hyojong couldn’t contain how perplexed he was, and ended up gaining Yanan’s attention from outside the door.

“What the fuck?” Is all he muttered in a breath, and Yanan took a step towards the door before speaking.

“Just try it on. Please? For me?” Hyojong groaned and complied.

‘Stupid Yanan,’ Hyojong thought childishly as he struggled out of his jeans, ‘mean Yanan. He’s trying to torture me. I’m not a girl,’ His jeans were off, and he stepped into the waist of the skirt. ‘Stupid skirt. It’s gonna look awful on me. Is it even gonna fit? This is so dumb-’

His own thoughts were interrupted once he zipped up the pretty skirt, and, yeah, shit, he took his own breath away. It sat nicely on him, a lot of muscular thigh exposed, and Hyojong couldn’t resist twirling around a little. He folded the hem of his hoodie up to see the full skirt, and breathed out, ‘Oh.’

He actually felt kind of beautiful. He hoped Yanan would think so too. Yanan spoke from outside the door again.

“I like your reaction. Can I see, please?” Yanan’s voice was welcoming, smooth like honey, and Hyojong opened the door and stood back in one fluid motion. He felt his cheeks heat up as Yanan’s eyes scanned from his waist downwards, and then flickered back up to look into Hyojong’s eyes. Hyojong forgot how much of an influence Yanan had on him, because again, he felt like he could faint at any minute. He gulped and looked down at the floor, becoming self conscious as Yanan hadn’t indicated whether he even liked it or not. But, as it turned out, Hyojong found his answer pretty quickly.

“God,” Before Hyojong could even register what was going on, he was pinned up against the wall, needy kisses gracing his jaw and neck, “you look so much more perfect than I could’ve imagined. You look so,” another kiss, “so, pretty.” Hyojong was nearly squirming out of Yanan’s grip, blushing profusely as Yanan stopped kissing him. Hyojong shivered as he felt Yanan’s sharp breaths on his collarbone. He felt the vibrations on his skin as Yanan spoke.

“I love you.” Simple, yes, but Yanan was not one to complicate things. Hyojong broke into a grin, kissing the top of Yanan’s head, and then tilting his head up gently to kiss him once again.

“I love you, too.” Yanan smiled into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Hyojong’s neck. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying being in each other’s arms.

There’s always two sides to a coin. Yanan helped Hyojong see the other side, the brighter side. He helped Hyojong find happiness; Hyojong was Yanan’s happiness.

It’s a lot more complicated than money equals happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! comments and kudos are much appreciated~


End file.
